


mariners apartment complex

by wlwnat



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips, Some Unspoken Thing, Undercover, few words but lots of feelings between these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwnat/pseuds/wlwnat
Summary: Steve’s eyeing him as though he has the ability to read thoughts. Tony raises a brow, gazing over the rim of his sunglasses.





	mariners apartment complex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigstarkenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstarkenergy/gifts).



> @bigstarkenergy gave me a one-word prompt. "pancakes".

Steve’s eyeing him as though he has the ability to read thoughts. Tony raises a brow, gazing over the rim of his sunglasses.

Steve simply makes a vague gesture, waving his hand in front of his own face. “We’re indoors. This? Doesn't help our cover.” He states dryly, pinching a couple sugar packets between his fingers and giving it a shake. “It's makes you look even more suspicious.” He tears off the ends of the packets and pours it into his tea.

Tony removes his glasses from the ridge of his nose and places them next to his thigh. His coffee was fogging up the lenses, anyway. Steve continues to watch him with that look of his. Tony exhales through his nostrils, taking off his hat with finality.

“You're right. Only Tony Stark can pull off wearing sunglasses indoors. Christopher Garcia? Not a chance.” His lip twitches humorously, holding eye contact with the man sitting across from him. Steve stares back, unimpressed by Tony’s behavior. They both sip from their preferred drinks.

Again, Tony can sense that Steve wants to say something. He waits patiently for the other man to work up the confidence.

“I want to drive.” Steve states. _There it is_ , Tony thinks.

__“You sound like I’m going to tell you no,” He wipes his goatee with his thumb and forefinger, setting down the mug. He picks up a fork and starts on his meal. Breakfast for dinner._ _

__“We hadn't talked about it before, so I wasn't sure. I know your cars are special to you.” Steve reasons, poking at his egg yolk with an unusual amount of hesitation. Tony notices, perceptive as he is of the Captain. Was his presence putting Steve on edge? Tony watches his body language carefully._ _

__“What's mine is yours, darling. I trust you have a valid license.” He cuts his pancakes with the side of his fork, continuing to observe his teammate in his peripheral vision. Steve’s mouth creases towards one side, taking on a look of contemplation. Tony had the tendency to mix truth into his sarcasm. It was just up to the listener to figure out when and where it was implied._ _

__“I'll drive through the night if you can manage to sleep in a car.” Steve offers, clearly self-assured with the commitment. Tony raises his chin, looking at him with intense consideration. Steve almost wants to squirm in the shared diner booth._ _

__Tony holds the keys out, loop hanging from his index finger._ _

__Steve chuckles, angling his head downwards in an attempt to hide his grin. He grabs the keys and leans over, elbows on the table. Stabbing one of the pieces of pancake on Tony’s plate, he puts it in his mouth and smirks around the fork._ _

__Tony has the sudden urge to lean forward, too. They simply smile at one another, finishing their meals in comfortable silence. Sitting with their heavy thoughts and beating hearts._ _

**Author's Note:**

> my first writing ever posted. more works to come. x, isabella


End file.
